One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 25
"Or is it?" Chrono asked before he dropped his hands to the ground, "Time Warp!!" A large portal opened up, dragging everyone in. "Damn. We gotta do something!" Yelled Swizzz. "I know." Raion said calmly. "Goodbye." He lunged for the center of the portal made of pure quantum energy. When he made it, the portal broke. Everything stopped. After a few seconds a large explosion destroyed the ground around it. "RAION!!!!!" Yelled Kent. "One down. A few more to go." Chrono said smugly. "You're dead!!" Growled an enraged Jericho. He charged with his body embed with Busoshoku Haki. "Buso Koka: STAMPEDE!!!" With each step he took he left a large footprint in the ground, shaking the earth he treaded on. - Raion fell down, and saw the island, the one they were at. He saw an old man, and that jerk Terry, sitting a dn talking. "So, you want me to kill... You?" "The young me." "Ahh. What do I get?" "Easy. Your true future." "Ahh. Excellent. Wait, why if it isn't our friend... You." "Yes." - Jericho and Chrono went head to head. Jericho attacked recklessly, allowing Chrono to easily dodge each one of his attacks. "Come on Jericho. Is this the best you can do?" Taunted Chrono. "Damn you!!" Jericho lunged one last time, when he looked up at Chrono his fate was sealed. "Time bomb." Chrono landed a punch to Jericho's face sending him flying back along with a time bomb attached to him. In a few seconds an explosion erupted and Jericho was at the center. "Two down. Next!" "DIE!" The entire Alpha squad appear over head, ready to cut down Chrono. "Well... I'll count you all as 1 guy. That's about as much power you do have." Chrono makes a portal, and they all fall through. "Three. Who's next?" Chrono asked. "How about...." "HOW ABOUT YOU!!!" Shouted Kent. His hands still giant. He thrusts forward his robotic fist. On the receiving end, Chrono braced for impact. He held his ground, and was forced back several meters. Kent landed a few meters in front of him. "You are by far the most stubborn opponent I've fought." "Why thank you. I pride myself on being number one. Now Newgate. Any more tricks?" "Three. GOLEM!!" He called. The dormant giant came to life and rushed to his side. "I want you to break down." Everyone stopped. In shock of what he just said. Obeying his master the golem broke into a pile of old and new gears. Kent picked through the pieces and pulled out a large blue energy storage unit. "Thank you Golem." "That was a waste Newgate." Remarked Chrono. "You could've used that golem for something a bit more useful." "I did." Kent put the energy unit into the robotic laser arm. "Surprise number one." He takes off the arm and tosses it back to Beta. "You remember what to do right?" "Yeah I got it." Beta dashed behind the scenes. "Like I'd let you get a-" Chrono was hammered in his chest, blow for blow something inside him broke. He looked back down at Kent. "What? I decided to go back to the good old days." His hands were large and mechanical. "The days where just my Gia Gia no Hanmā was enough to kick ass." Beta, starts to fix some things up, and Caramel waltz through. "Need help?!" "Just distract him!" "Got it... BETRAYAL!" Caramel jumps through, and fixes up the metal. "You... You helped?!" "Yes, yes I did." Caramel Jumps toward the group, and lands on Kent's head. "Dammit Clown what do you want?" "I want to help. By help, I mean I was ordered. Riker guessed you had a plan. He wants me to help. So, in case it fails, he can finish off Chrono! How may I help backstab this idiot?" "By getting off of me!" Kent throws Caramel off his head. "Listen up. As long as you don't mess this up. This is the plan." - Rosa and Swizzz grew impatient. "So why are we just sitting here?" Asked Swizzz. "I mean, my bounty is higher than New Gears. So why am I sitting back here?" He jumped off the large plant and dashed for the battlefield. "That bastard didn't even let me talk." Rosa responded. Riker put his arm out, and close lined Swizz. "What the hell was that?" "Wait." "Why?" "Do you trust New Gear?" "No." "Your smarter then you look. Do you think he's strong?" "Yes." "Then let him wear out Chrono first." - "Do you understand?" Kent asked Caramel. "Yes. Sooo who's doing what now?" "Dammit Caramel! I don't have time to explain it again. Just go!!" Caramel wheeled himself away leaving Chrono and Kent in a stare down. "I thought he'd never leave." Complained Chrono. "But back to the main event." His red eyes fixed on Kent. "Time Lord: Ikaros." Chrono tossed a time bomb high up into the air. It exploded into a large ticking clock. "Five......four........three.......two....." "EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!" Yelled Kent. "One." A blast of pure time rained down from the sky, destroying th ground beneath it, as well as aging the environment around it. Everybody jumps away, and Beta jumps on top of Rosa. "Get off. Now." A bunch of vines wrap around him and yank him off. "Never again. Do you understand?" "WHAT DID I DO?!" "I just don't like being around you." - Terry rose from his feet, "Well Mister Chrono. I would be happy to take you up on your offer. I was gonna kill you anyway." "Thank you." "Come with me, Mr. You." Terry grabs Raion, and leans to his ear. "I hope that you live long enough for me to hunt you down." Raion spits in Terry's face. "Damn kid!!" Terry drops him and stomps on his head. "I can't let you do this. Chrono. You're just using him." "To kill myself. And all of you." The older Chrono starts to worry. His death, but what if this ends the chaos. When he is always connected to here, and all the fighting, and pain. Maybe, death is good. - "I SHALL NEVER DIE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Chrono, laughing, starts to throw Time bombs at everyone. "Shut up!!" Kent punched time bombs, they exploded in his face but he remains unscathed. "Cerberus!! Fetch." The mighty beast pounced onto Chrono. "Not this time you mutt." He threw a tiny time bomb at the beast. The cerberus smashed the Bomb with its head. On contact the bomb blew one of the heads off. "Dumb dog." Tack, jumps in, and smacks Chrono in the face. "HEY, DON'T MESS WITH US!" Chrono starts to fall, and he clears his chin from blood. "Why you..." "Two on one. Doesn't seem fair. Tack, ya mind if I sit this one out. I gotta make sure my plan is in motion." "Okay. Now, I get to kick ass!" Tack, prepares a GOMU GOMU No drill, and Beta grabs a metal piece. "I have them all now!" Kent walked up to Beta, "Good. Now hand them here." He drops all the pieces in Kent's hands. "Thanks." Kent begins to put all the pieces together, "Tack. I'm gonna need a few minutes." "I got it. Don't worry. Also... Can you help? I need some time myself!" "WHAT?!" "Let me." Beta, walks to the center. He puffs out his chest, and smirks. "CHRONO! I, AM CAPTAIN BETA! I WILL BE THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES! YOU, THOUGHT ROGER OR LUFFY WERE TOUGH! NONE OF THEM WERE ME! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK OF MESSING WITH ME!" Beta stands proud, and puts his hand in the air. Rosa, looking at it, blushes. "Baka." She says under her breath. - Riker and Swizzz stand back, "Idiots. All of them." Riker proclaims. "When do we get a turn?" Asked Swizzz impatiently. "Soon. Just wait and see what New Gear has planned." - Brog and Faust heard an explosion deep within the jungles center. "Pirate! You heard that?" "Dammit Brog. Quit calling me pirate. My name is Faust." "Stop being a pirate, and you win that honor! Let's find out what's going on you damn pirate!" The two started to run through the woods. Brog drops something, and Faust picks it up. It is a locket. "You dropped this!" Brog, turns around suddenly, and points his sword at Faust. "Give it! NOW!" Faust, startled, drops it. It opens, and reveals a young man. Brog, panicking, grabs it, and starts to rub dirt off. He blows on it, and rubs his sleeve on it. "Who was that?" "NONE OF YOUR... No... He was my son." - Hiroka and Airi are at the center of a very large crater. They pick up a shadowy figure. "You think he'll be okay?" Asked Airi. "He'll be fine. Jericho has been in worse situations." Jericho's body was severally damaged, his clothes were tattered and his blood ran down his body. "I-I'll be fine." He stammered. A jolt of pain surged through his body. "Shush!" Commanded Airi, "You're hurt." "Let me help!" Veeto, came upon them. "WHO ARE YOU?!" "I'm... The Riker pirates doctor. I was their, when we attacked." "Where were you then?" "I hit my head when we crashed into you." "With what?" "Captains Steel back. Fun fact, hitting 200 KG of steel at front force at running speed hurts. I recommend not doing it. Ever." "Wasn't planning to. But that's nice to know." Hiroka said sarcastically. - All he could see is darkness. Raion slowly opened his eyes. He was being dragged away into the forest by Terry. He tried to talk but no words came out. W-What's going on? Where am I? He thought to himself. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Just need you... Here." He places Raion on a spot, and fills the area with gas. "Okay. The reason you are here, is because Chrono brought you. In 1 minute, he will take us back. I will fill this area, in gas, and you will attack Chrono. You go logia, and then, the explosion will kill him. He's strong, but even an Admiral won't be able to survive an explosion worth an entire Island." "What about the others?" "That's why he wanted you here. You're to fly with him, then explode. Here, take this lighter. When you feel safe, click it... And go Logia instantly. Or else, you'll die in an instant." "How can I trust you?" Raion holds onto the lighter tightly. "What makes you think I'll risk my life for the marines, again. I'm past that." "Trust? Why would I ask you to be a retard? No, I need you to think, of the other thing I could do. I could go to the island, fill it with, and kill everyone. It's that, or the plan. This isn't the marines. This is me. You will help, me." "What do you get?" "Information, and a Devil fruit, for a 'friend' who could use it. Now, shut up, stay down, and maybe, just maybe, your friends will live. - "Your son? You have a son?" "Yes. I thought he died... But I found out... He might be alive." "Wow. I'm sorry. You have a sad past..." "But we cant worry about that now, we need to check on that explosion." Brog, gets up, and wipes his eyes. "Let's go... Faust." - Hiroka and Airi drop Jericho off along with the group. "Where's Faust and Ashlynn when you need them?" Asked Hiroka. "What about Veeto?" Asked Riker. "I don't trust him." She said flatly. Their attention focused on the fight between Tack and Chrono. "Smart move. But, he's still a doctor. A good one too." Veeto, comes running out, with a bunch of wrappings. "You need to press the wound!" Tack, twisting his arm, starts to count. "1...2..." Beta, jumps to Chrono, and strikes his knee. "Get....the....hell..OFF OF ME!!!!" He pushes Tack and Beta away and hunches over. "It's time. I didn't think I would have to use this move.... Negative Zone." A dark green force field grew from Chrono. It expanded until it caught onto Beta. Once inside he stopped moving. He was fully conscious, but he couldn't move. "A place where time itself doesn't flow." "Beta! Get up!" Yelled Tack. "Don't worry about him. Cause you're next." "No! GOMU GOMU NO... 10 DRILL!" The attack strikes Chrono, and instantly, Chrono broke nearly all his ribs, and he coughs out blood. He is sent flying, and spinning, towards a boulder, and crashes through it, to crash into an even bigger boulder. He falls down, and nearly all his bones are broken, and even an organ ruptured. "Dammit.." - "I got it!!" Shouted Kent with a sense of accomplishment. In his hand were several mechanical wristbands. Beeps and noises were constantly coming from them. "Tack!!" He called throwing one at him. When he caught it he stared at it, "What is this?" He asked. "A time band!! It can negate his pause power, allowing you to move brought time along with him." "Cool!!" An explosion erupted in the air, and a large clock appeared. Chrono, slumping out of the woods, "Time Lord Ikaros." A wave of energy blasted down from the sky, nearly hitting both Tack and Beta. As they jumped out of the way they were caught by a large hooded man with a silver staff, "Time Lord Clockwork." The large man threw them into the group. "Now that you're all in one spot. We can do something special." All the Chrono's from separate times gathered in one spot. "TIME LORD CHRONOS!!!" A large clock grew in front of them and lasted pure time. As the blast neared the group, Kent ran forward to meet it. "Gia Gia no OKINA KABE!!" A large gear like wall grew from Kent and it took on the blast. With each passing second, Kent moved backward from the force if the blast. "Gia Gia no....GŌREMU." Kent's body began to grow and equip metallic plates all over it. Gears replaced his joints and metal replaced his skin. He grew over 50 ft tall and so did the wall. "That won't work." Said Chrono. "Clockwork!! Deal with him!!" The large man rushed over and slammed his silver staff at the golem. Kent rose the golems arm to block the attack. But it forced him to his knees. The relentless barrage of attacks devastated the golems defenses. With a final attack the golem broke down, allowing the blast to past through. "KENT!!" Called Rhea. "Get back up!.....please." She broke down to the floor. "It'll be alright." A familiar voice said calmly. "I got this." She looked up to an injured Jericho. "No!! You'll die!!" "Not today." He waved goodbye and dashed ahead. When he reached the area of the blast he caught Kent and jolted out of the way. "SWIZZZ!!! ROSA!!! RIKER!!! I need a wall!!" He shouted. "Who does he think he is? Ordering me around." Complained Swizzz. A plant wall rose from the ground blocking the blast. "Just do it Asshole." Ordered Rosa. Riker, sprinting, heads towards Kent, and turns to steel. "Behind me!" "Thanks!" Jericho ran behind him, "Now we need to head ba-" he coughed up blood. "Damn. I'm not as heathy as I thought." - Brog and Faust finally make it through the forest to dead land. They see the blinding white blast and the various crews waiting in the back. "We gotta help them!!" Shouted Faust. He looked to his side and saw that Brog had already went ahead. "PIRATE!" He jumps, and slashes at Chrono's Clockwork, decapitating it. "PIRATE!" "To be honest. That was very unexpected." Said Faust. He looked around and saw Jericho and Kent hurt and rushed to their sides. "You two okay?!" "Yeah." "LET ME HELP!" Veeto, smiling, puts on gloves, and starts to touch Kent. Blood comes out of Kent. "WHAT THE?!" "I'm a Leech, it helps!" Faust slaps Veeto in the back of the head. "Last time I checked, losing blood isn't helpful." Kent grabbed into Faust. "Let him try. It'll be alright." He gave Veeto the thumbs up. "Don't worry Faust. You won't go without a patient." Jericho fell to the ground and dropped Kent. "Good. I can use blood to drain people, or return it, but cured. You will be healed. However, the more damage, the more time it takes." "Then, heal me for a minute, and then heal Jericho!" "CAPTAIN!" "JERICHO! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Everyone is silent, except for Veeto, who is healing Kent. "So I guess I'm a nurse now." Complained Faust. "I'm watching you Veeto." He sat down next to Jericho. "Relax. You've been through worse right?" "No. Not really." "So......I hate small talk, so tell me what the hell is going on." - "I'm still debating if I should help you." Revealed Raion. "I mean you ARE trying to kill us." "And I can't believe that you think I care. Really, either help, or I'll just kill you. Honestly, that's the plain 100% truth. Do it, or die. If you do, you and your friends live. So it's a Win/Win for us." "When you think about it...it's kinda impossible and possible. Think like the Grandfather Paradox. If you kill the young Chrono, that means he wouldn't have became old, which means you wouldn't have killed him, which means he would be back, which means he would've been old, and told you to kill him....and by that logic, there should be an infinite number of Jikan Jikan no Mi users cause they all travel through time. Which means shouldn't there be one in this time? Or is Chrono the one and only, even if he goes last the day of his death?" "Quit talking, and answer me. Are you willing to die?" "Nope, not today. But sure. If I get the bounty on his head." "Good. Besides, Time is too confusing. Maybe this is one of many timelines? Maybe we are creating hundreds of different realities? Maybe Time has laws, or is anarchy? Either way, I care very little for it right now. Almost done by the way." "That's why I'm Space.....done with what?" "Filling everything around you with gas. I need you to contain the gas. Then, hug the guy, and use this lighter." He flicks a lighter at Raion, and Raion puts it in his pocket. "Light it up, when you want too. Got it?" - Veeto has almost finished healing Kent. "Are you done yet?" Kent grunted, holding onto the ground tightly. "I can't stand looking at my blood." "Of all things...that's what you're afraid of?" Asked Faust. "Yep. I don't like needles either." "You sound like Ashlynn." - The blast subsided, and Swizzz has had enough. "I'm done waiting. I feel so useless." He charged ahead. A Chrono saw him and alert the others, soon he was swarmed by five Chrono's from different times. "Finally." He cracked his knuckles and watched them carefully. His expression changed, and one by one they fell. Each with a blank expression on their faces. "HAOSHOKU.." Swizzz fixed his jacket and yelled, "Rosa!! I'm not sure if I got an answer...or if I proposed this question.....let's make an alliance.. Newgate. I want you in it too." "Yeah I got it, but you're not my boss." "Fair enough." He chuckled. He looked down at the unconscious Chrono and put his hand on his chest. His arm turned a bright neon blue and red energy flowed from Chrono's body into Swizzz' through his arm. "Alright. I've gotten enough information." Swizzz, reads the memories, and his eyes opened. "OH SHIT!" The Chrono's stopped faking, and struck Swizz at full force. Rosa, watching, looks to shock. "SWIZZZ!" She wraps vines around them, and throw them off him. She wraps a vine around one of their necks, and starts to squeeze. She heard someone walking from behind, and turns around to see a Chrono nearly kill her, until he falls down, from Beta holding a huge rock, that was smashed on his head. "Never thought I would thank you. But thank you." A quantum portal opened in the battlefield, and Raion and Terry walked out. "Well...I'm not gonna enjoy this." "You don't have to. Just do what you're told." "You hold no authority over me!" Raion begins to walk towards the center of the fight. The group of Chrono's watched him carefully. "Hit me with your best shot." "You'll regret that." They taunted, "TIME LORD CHRONOS!!" The clock erupted with time energy and blasted towards Raion. He stood there and opened himself up. "Supē Supē no WAPU!!" A large quantum portal opened infront of him and absorbed all the time energy. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Gotta do better than that." Raion taunted. "Now...do you wanna try again?" His eyes glowed a bright moon silver. "You two have fun~." Terry jumps back in the portal, and Raion instantly fly's toward Chrono. He grabs him, and starts to fly. He goes as high as he can, and Chrono smells him. "OH SHIT!" Raion grabs the lighter, but Chrono makes a portal, and he kicks Raion. Raion let's go, but opens the lighter. Chrono jumps through the portal, and closes it. Raion explodes, in an earth shattering boom. - Chrono falls through, and hits the ground. He looks up, and sees Terry with a huge pistol in his hand. "Bye bye." "NOOO!" Terry shoots Chrono in the skull, penetrating the brain. - "Is he dead?" Asked Raion. "He looked back at the group of Chrono's and they were still there. "The hell?" - Veeto has finally finished healing Kent and moved on to Jericho. "Thanks. I better not be spitting blood before anything happens." Kent dashes off back to the battle ground. "Raion!!" He calls. "Where have you been?" "Alternate dimension...or another timeline....I don't know, time is confusing." Kent sees the dead Chrono. "What happened?" "Terry shot him." His attention focused on the other Chrono's. "But they are still here." "Kill the youngest kill them all...unless-" "Yeah I know. Alternate timelines. I tried explaining some of it to Terry but I confused myself." Admitted Raion. "So what're you going to do?" Kent's body transformed into a dense metal, his joints were replaced with gears and his skin was metal plates. "I'll deal with them." He charges for them. They throw time bomb after time bomb destroying he ground around him. When he gets close to one he flings it away. The Chrono's have became frantic. "Calm down!!" Yelled one from the inside. "We still have a few more moves. Now PAUSE!!!" The entire world froze, and the Chrono's were moving freely. "I knew that would happen." Said Kent. He looked back at his group. Tack, Riker, Swizzz, Beta, and Rosa were all moving freely. "So I took precautions." "Damn you Newgate!" He was about to make a move but was stopped by the others. "You can't do that. We can't control it." "We'll never be able to unless we test it." The Chrono's faced Kent and the others. "TIME LORD FATHER TIME" several Chrono's dashed from the group and attacked Tack and the others, leaving Kent with the upcoming attack. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc